doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Hugo Rodríguez
) |familiares = |ingreso_doblaje = 2006 |pais = México |estado = Activo }} Hugo Rodríguez es un actor y director de doblaje mexicano, discípulo de Magdalena Leonel De Cervantes. Seita.jpg|Seita en La tumba de las luciérnagas Shinpachi_Shimura_1.jpg|Shinpachi Shimura en Gintama Tyson_Granger.jpg|Tyson Granger en Beyblade: Batalla Feroz Filmografía Series de TV Chase Austin *Mega Med (2014) : Experion *A todo ritmo (2013) : Louis Otros *Bandit Patrol (2014) : Grant *Z Nation (2014) : Yuri *Chasing Life (2014) : Leo (Scott Michael Foster) *The White Queen (2013) : Richard, Duque de Gloucester (Aneurin Barnard) *Magic City (2013) : Danny *Deadbeat (2014) : Hiro *Give Me Shelter (2013) : Brian *A.S.K. (2013) : Hugo *Arrested Developement (2013) : Perfecto *20 Dakika (2013) : Tayfur *Revenge (2012) : Tyler *Revolución (2012-presente) : Sean (Michael Roark) *La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales (2012) : Chaz *Esposas Desesperadas (2012) : Voces diversas *Megafábricas (2012) : Voces diversas *World Without End (2012) : Holger *Southland (2012) : Voces diversas *America's Next Top Model (2012) : Voces diversas *Degrassi (2012) : Cash *Cougar Town (2012) : Voces diversas *Grey's Anatomy (2012) : Voces diversas *Private Practice (2012) : Voces diversas *Burn Notice (2012) : Voces diversas *The Mentalist (2012) : Voces diversas *Underbelly: Guardando las apariencias (2012) : Bill *Grimm (2012) - David *La Teniente (2011) - Voces diversas *Being Human (2011) : George *Weeds (2011) : Trip *Juegos mentales (2011) : Jonah Lehrer *Airtime (2011) : Voces diversas *Against the Wall (2011) : Matthew Givens *White Collar (2011) : Voces diversas *Alphas (2011) : Voces diversas *Bones (2011) : Voces diversas *Lidia's Italy (2010) : Frank *Downton Abbey (2010) : Drake *Nikita (2010) : Voces diversas *In Plain Sight: Al descubierto (2010) : Voces diversas *Extreme Makeover: Home Edition (2010) : Voces diversas *Critical Moments (2010) : Voces diversas *Top Gear Inglaterra (2009) : Voces diversas *Campamento Woodward (2008) : Tony Christopher *BMX P.I.G. (2008) : Ryan Barrett *Prison Break (2007) : Tracy McGrady *Bones (2007) : James Levay *Boston Legal (2007) : Garrett Wells *24 (2006) : Josh Bauer *Prison Break (2006) : Chaco *La Unidad (2006) : David Tate *Pepper Dennis (2006) : Todd *Standoff (2006) : Héctor *Vanished (2006) : Voces diversas *Cómo conocí a tu madre (2006) : Kyle Series Animadas *Jake y los piratas del País de Nunca Jamás (2012) : Voces diversas *The Wild Soccer Bunch (2011) : Roger *Ronaldinho Gaucho's Team (2011): Diego *Spike Team (2010-2011) : Carlos *Brainy Bubbly Bug Buddies (2010-2011) : Strobe *Cazadores de Dragones (2008) : Flaco Series de Anime *Gintama (2004) : Shinpachi Shimura (Primeros 24 episodios) Películas animadas *Buza Caperuza 2 (2011) : Hansel *Sammy en el pasaje secreto (2010) : Sammy *Z-Baw: mejores amigos (2010) : Bandi *Space Dogs: Aventura espacial (2010) : Elsa *Ositos Cariñositos: La historia de Revoltosito (2007) : Deseosito (Wish Bear) *Garfield: En el mundo real (2007) : PB *Otra vez es Navidad (2007) : Jacques Telenovelas Turcas *Amar otra vez (2015) : Voces diversas *Secretos (2013): Aykut *El precio del amor (2013) : Hugo *20 minutos (2013) : Tayfur Solmaz (Burak Yörük) Películas de Anime *Se levanta el viento (2013) : Compañero *Una carta para Momo (2011) : Youta *La Guerra de los Mapaches (2010) : Bunta *Redline (2009) : Trava *Evangelion 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2007) : Voces diversas *Tokyo Marble Chocolate (2007) : Novio *Beyblade: Batalla Feroz (2004) : Tyson *Mis vecinos los Yamada (1999) : Voces diversas *Porco Rosso (1992) : Voces diversas *Recuerdos del ayer (1991) : Voces diversas *La tumba de las luciérnagas (1988) : Seita Películas Eddie Redmayne *Black Death (2010) : Osmund *Powder Blue (2009) : Qwerty Otros *Tráfico de piel (2015) : Voces diversas *Billy The Kid: New Evidence (2015) : Billy The Kid *Pompeya (2014) : Voces diversas *Dulce venganza 2 (2013) : Voces diversas *Venganza (2013) : Chris y Contratista por teléfono *The Company You Keep (2013) : Ben (Shia LaBeouf) *Los juegos de los muertos del hambre (2013) : Peter Malarkey *The Lifeguard (2013) : Jason Jr. *Love Punch (2013) : Matt *Philomena (2013) : John *20 ans d'écart (2013) : Balthazar *The Saratov Approach (2013) : Propst *Prisoners (2013) : Alex (Paul Dano) *Jobs, el hombre que revolucionó al mundo (2013) : Bill *Masacre en Texas: Herencia maldita (2013) : Kenny (Keram Malicki-Sánchez) *Último viaje a Las Vegas (2013) : Danny (Stephen Scott Scarpulla) *Contaminados (2013) : Howard (Michael Welch) *Evidence (2013) : Steven *Proyecto 43 (2013) : Robert (iBabe) *Safe Haven (2013) : Det. Ramírez *¿Y dónde está el fantasma? (2013) : Bob *Ashley (2013) : Steve *Saige Paints the Sky (2013) : Voces diversas *El redentor (2013) : Voces diversas *Temporada para matar (2013) : Voces diversas *Saving Lincoln (2013) : Voces diversas *Dark Skies (2013) : Voces diversas *ATM (2012) : David *Katy Perry: Part of Me (2012) : David *Celebrando con Holly - Christmas with Holly (2012) : Alex *Elefante blanco (2012) : Nicolás *The Mistle-Tones (2012) : Nick *The Wishing Tree (2012) : Drew (Richard Harmon) *Ghoul (2012) : Ronny *El código del miedo (2012) : Alex Rosen *Step Up: Revolution (2012) : Moose *Kon-Tiki (2012) : Torstein *Dark Tide (2012) : Luke *The Forger (2012) : Bernie (Billy Boyd) *Beyond the Trophy (2012) : Kristoph *Red Dawn (2012) : Jackson *A Royal Affair (2012) : Frederik VI *El Chef (2012) : Akio *Piraña 3DD (2012) : Barry (Matt Bush) *Abraham Lincoln vs. Zombies (2012) : Pike *En la mira (2012) : Demon *Gabe the Cupid Dog (2012) : Hannibal *Süskind (2012) : Voces diversas *The Iceman (2012) : Voces diversas *Nobody Walks (2012) : Voces diversas *Mátalos suavemente (2012) : Voces diversas *¿Qué voy a hacer con mi marido? (2012) : Voces diversas *Viviendo al límite (2012) : Voces diversas *La posesión de Sally (2012) : Voces diversas *Freelancers (2012) : Voces diversas (1ra versión) *Thunderstruck (2012) : Voces diversas *El origen de mi vida - Jesus Henry Christ (2012) : Voces diversas *El infiltrado (2012) : Voces diversas *Get the Gringo (2012) : Voces diversas *Qué esperar cuando se está esperando (2012) : Voces diversas *Tenemos que hablar de Kevin (2011) : Kevin (Ezra Miller) *What a Man (2011) : Alex *La ligne droite (2011) : Yannick *Headhunters (2011) : Ferdinand *Atraco riesgoso (2011) : Sox *Goon (2011) : Stevenson *Misión Secreta (2011) : Oliver *La hija de mi mejor amigo (2011) : Ethan *Persecución mortal (2011) : Metal *El Profesor (2011) : Marcus *Hit List (2011) : Travis *Largo Winch II (2011) : Gauthier *El vengador anónimo (2011) : Edwin *Red State (2011) : Billy-Ray *Sin edad para el amor (2011) : Mick *Medianoche en París (2011) : Juan Belmonte *Justin Bieber: Teen idol (2011) : Justin Bieber *My Dog's Christmas Miracle (2011) : Jordan *El amor llama dos veces - Larry Crowne (2011) : Stan *In Darkness (2011) : Voces diversas *A Novel Romance (2011) : Voces diversas *L!fe Happens (2011) : Voces diversas *Poder y traición - The Ides of March (2011) : Voces diversas *8 minutos antes de morir (2011) : Voces diversas *Scream 4 (2011) : Voces diversas *Sin escape (2011) : Voces diversas *¿Cómo diablos le hace? (2011) : Voces diversas *Satin (2011) : Voces diversas *El discurso del rey (2010) : Valentine Logue *Score: A Hockey Musical (2010) : Farley *Inhale (2010) : Inés/Carlos *Pérdida de la inocencia - Trust (2010) : Peter *Bachillerato (2010) : Chad (segunda versión) *Witchville (2010) : Hobart *Mothman (2010) : Jared *El guardaespaldas 2 (2010) : Dr. Raju *Ámame o muérete (2010) : Mac Bailey *Al otro lado del corazón (2010) : Jason *La casa maldita (2010) : Johnny *Los niños están bien (2010) : Jai *En un mundo mejor (2010) : Sofus *El Inmortal (2010) : Nordine *Enamorado de un sueño (2010) : Oogie *Mongolian Death Worm (2010) : Tali *Hanni & Nanni (2010) : Marc *3 slices of life (2010) : Prankster *Morlocks (2010) : Hipster *Hollywood y vino (2010) : Bob *Baila sin parar (2010) : Ramon *Les femmes du 6ème étage (2010) : Voces diversas *The Crazies (2010) : Voces diversas *King of Triads (2010) : Voces diversas *La llave de Sarah (2010) : Voces diversas *Los indestructibles (2010) : Voces diversas *Bunraku (2010) : Voces diversas *Especímenes - Growth (2010) : Voces diversas *Mandrake (2010) : Voces diversas *Beautiful: Una obsesión fatal (2009) : Danny *Mi nombre es John Lennon (2009) : Paul McCartney *Mi gran fiesta judía - Coco (2009) : Samuel *American Cowslip (2009) : Cary *Saving Grace B. Jones (2009) : Sean *Amor por contrato - The Joneses (2009) : Tim *Godspeed (2009) : Luke *Un día al revés - Opposite day (2009) : Chaz *Nueva York, te amo (2009) : Kane *Un enredo amoroso (2009) : Raphy *La competencia (2009) : Rob *Darfur (2009) : Yusuf *Yo soy el amor (2009) : Gregorio *Directo a la fama (2009) : Craig *The Winning Season (2009) : Damon *The Graves (2009) : Eric *Smash Cut (2009) : R.L. Smith *Hunger: un grito a la libertad (2009) : TB *Un hogar de cabeza (2009) : Gilroy *Echelon 8 (2009) : Walker *Stay Cool (2009) : Javier *Asesino íntimo (2009) : Ben *Mega Shark vs Giant Octopus (2009) : Voces diversas *Ingenious (2009) : Voces diversas *Soul Kitchen (2009) : Voces diversas *Puños de honra (2009) : Voces diversas *La amante de Mussolini - Vincere (2009) : Voces diversas *El gran concierto (2009) : Voces diversas *Endgame (2009) : Voces diversas *Tierra de zombies (2009) : Voces diversas *Echelon Conspiracy (2009) : Voces diversas *Niños diabólicos (2009) : Voces diversas *La reina jóven (2009) : Voces diversas *El anillo de Sofía (2009) : Voces diversas *La cinta blanca (2009) : Voces diversas *Rambo IV (2008) : Reese *The Hustle (2008) : Dee *Operación Valquiria (2008) : Herber *Wushu (2008) : Han Wen *La clausula de Navidad (2008) : Morris (Richard Ian Cox) *The Crew (2008) : Keith *What Doesn't Kill You (2008) : Jay *Una loca película de Esparta (2008) : Chris Crocker *The Red Baron (2008) : Kurt Wolff *Make-out with violence (2008) : Beetle *Enemigo Público #1 (2008) : Michelle Lefèvre *Deadwater (2008) : Lt Chris McCloskey *Street Racer (2008) : Daniel *Lord, Save Us from Your Followers (2008) : Voces diversas *Transsiberian (2008) : Voces diversas *¿Hacemos una porno? (2008) : Voces diversas *27 bodas (2008) : Voces diversas *Sleepwalking (2008): Voces diversas *Last call (2008) : Nikash *Reno 911! (2007) : Voces diversas *P2 (2007) : Voces diversas *Goodbye Solo (2008) : Voces diversas *The Seven of Daran: Battle of Pareo Rock (2008) : Voces diversas *Juno: Correr, crecer y tropezar (2007) : Vijay *Sentencia de muerte (2007) : Luke Hume *Pathfinder: Conquistadores (2007): Wind in Tree *Hacia la oscuridad (2007) : José Gutiérrez *En el valle de las Sombras (2007) : Mike Deerfield *Salvando a Sarah Cain (2007) : Caleb Cottrell *Somebody help me (2007) : Ken *Pirates of Ghost Island (2007) : Dutch *Mother of Tears (2007) : Voces diversas *Hitman: agente 47 (2007) : Voces diversas *El mundo mágico de Magorium (2007) : Voces diversas *Once (2007): Timmy *Regreso a la fama - The comebacks (2007) : Ipod *Terror bajo el agua (2007) : Voces diversas *Exterminio (2007) : Voces diversas *Una loca película épica (2007) : Voces diversas *Guardianes del día - Day Watch (2007): Voces diversas *Joshua (2007) : Voces diversas *The Tripper (2007) : Voces diversas *Civic Duty (2007) : Voces diversas *Un buen año (2006) : Austin *The Hottest State (2006) : Vince (Joven) *Borat (2006) : Voces diversas *Escándalo (2006): Voces diversas *El último regalo (2006): Voces diversas *Buffalo Soldiers (2006) : Voces diversas *The Namesake (2006) : Voces diversas *Turistas (2006) : Voces diversas *Un final mortal - A Little Thing Called Murder (2006): Voces diversas *La criatura perfecta - Perfect Creature (2006) : Voces diversas *The Last Winter (2006) : Voces diversas *6 amigos y una boda - The Weedding Weekend (2006) : Voces diversas *Age of Kali (2005) : Swenson *Los caballeros del sur del Bronx (2005) : Michel Dupree *Lassie (2005) : Voces diversas *Swarmed (2005): Voces diversas *El efecto mariposa (2004) : Evan Treborn (Adolescente) *The Grudge (2004) : Igarashi *Shallow Ground (2004) : Rocky Marquette *Everything (2004) : Voces diversas *Batas blancas (2004) : Voces adicionales *Karroll´s Christmas (2004) : Voces diversas *Nemesis Game (2003) : Dennis *Inframundo - Underworld (2003) : Voces diversas *La piel del deseo (2003) : Voces diversas *The Kiss (2003) : Voces diversas *Ash Wednesday (2002) : Voces diversas. *Sunset Strip (2000) : Zach *Rave (2000) : J-Hun *Blood Surf (2000) : Voces diversas *Partes privadas (1997) : Howard Stern (Niño/Joven) *La casa de los espíritus (1993) : Voces diversas *Earth Girls Are Easy (1988) : Voces diversas *Revenge of the Nerds II (1987) : Poindexter *Henry: Portrait of a Serial Killer (1986): Henry (Joven) *The Vindicator (1986): Voces diversas *Sinuhe El Egipcio (1954) Voces diversas Dirección *When sharks attack (2017) *Dawn of the Nazi (2017) *New Wave Warriors (2017) *El Ciclo de la Vida (2017) *Obama: The price of hope (2017) *Undercover Angel (2017) (Algunos episodios) *David Rocco's Dolce Vita (2017) (Algunos episodios) *After Hitler Part II (2017) *Cachorros salvajes (2017) (Algunos episodios) *Los Álbumes Secretos de los Duques de Windsor (2016) *Paris couture (2017) *Luxury: Life (2017) *Secretos Nazi (2016) *Before MARS: Behind the Scenes (2016) *La Historia de Dios (2016) (Un episodio) *Segunda Guerra Mundial: Infierno bajo el mar (2016) *Rachel Hunter: Belleza alrededor del mundo (2016) (Algunos episodios) *Paris couture (2016) *NatGeo Wild: Incredible Spiders (2015) *Wild 24 (2015) *Volver a amar (2015) (Eps. 2-10) *Southern Justice (2015) *Years of Living Dangerously (2015) (Algunos episodios) *The Big Picture With Kal Penn (2015) (Algunos episodios) *Hacking the system (2015) (Algunos episodios) *Desafío Alaska (2015) (Últimos episodios) *Cold Water Gold (2015) (Últimos episodios) *A quoi sert la haute couture (2015) *Cake: Una razón para vivir (2014) *My Old Lady (2014) *Tendencias del Siglo XXI (2014) *Manhattan (2014) (Piloto) *Chasing Life (2014) (Eps. 11, 12, 13, 16, 17, 18 y trailers.) *Mercy Rule (2014) *Space: Unraveling the Cosmos (2014) *Ain't them bodies saints (2013) *Paradise (2013) *The Saratov Approach (2013) *Venganza (2013) *Secretos (2013) *Living Dark: The Story of Ted the Caver (2013) *The Snow Queen (2012) *Monsieur Hubert de Givenchy (2011) *Deck the Halls (2011) *Lazos de sangre 2010 (Piloto) Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Auditel *Business Sounds *Candiani Dubbing Studios *CB Audio *Centauro Comunicaciones *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House *Doblajes Paris *Elefante Films *Larsa *Main Frame AMG Audio *Producciones Grande *Procineas S.C.L. *Sebastians *VSI Dubbing & Sub Factory Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Traductores Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Cuernavaca